Once Upon a Time in Remnant
by MrMeasles
Summary: What if RWBY was a western. A lone drifter arrives in the city of Vale, capital of the county named after it. He finds the town ready for a war, filled to the brim with hostile gangs. Dodging lawmen and outlaws himself, he finds himself facing familiar foes, and familiar violence.
1. V1C1

**A/N**

 _So this was a fun little project I came up with on an all night writing binge. I had been watching a few westerns, playing some red dead, listening some Morricone and thought to myself, what if RWBY was a western? Like a true western. I've toyed with the idea in the past but decided to put some effort into it. It took me a while to decide on the protagonist, whether it should be OC or one of the classic RWBY cast, as there are so many to choose from and settled on an OC for the sole reason of introducing you into the bizarre world I set up for the story with a fresh set of eyes. That said, the beloved characters of RWBY are going to have their place in this story. Some might seem different than from the show, that was intentional as the circumstances of their lives might be different. Other characters might be exactly the same as the show. I'm hoping you'll start to see over time the growth of characters into their traditional RWBY counterparts._

 _I went for a grounded approach to the setting, so the action feels like a traditional western. The chapters will be fairly short, but I plan on doing multiple 'volumes' of this story line. Probably about six short chapters a piece, possibly with longer chapters as I go on. I made it short to gauge the reaction people have with this story, not to say I'm going to wait on reviews or likes to continue, simply to see if this is a story people are interested in. It might help to think of early seasons of RWBY and the general length of some of the episodes to help deal with the short chapters of this story. But if you don't like the short chapters, feel free to let me know. As I said, I'll probably write longer chapters the further into the story I get._

 _This was actually the most fun I've had writing in quite some time, I am excited to try some more things. I have all six chapters written up and was recommended to spread them out so I'll upload them two at a time across the next few days. If you like the story, let me know in a review or if you'd rather you can always just tell your friends about this story._

 _Also for maximum immersion, put on your favorite western soundtrack, it helped writing this so it will probably help reading it too._

 _Enjoy._

* * *

 **Once Upon a Time in Remnant**

 **Chapter 1 – High Noon Drifter**

The badlands were a harsh place, between venomous snakes, poisonous insects, oh and the occasional Grimm, it had more than enough ways to kill a man. That's also forgetting natural hazards such as heat stroke and dehydration. Unlike the monsters and beasts, those tend to sneak up on you. Silver, a haggard looking man on an even more decrepit looking mare, had been riding for days. Between the outlaw gangs that wanted him dead, and the lawmen that wanted him strung up, and well, dead, things were looking fairly bleak. He reached an overlook and saw a city in the distance. The City of Vale, capital of this miserable county. Good place as any to find some food, water, and maybe a job. After all food and water cost money.

Silver was a young man, with a beard growing from days on the trail. He had dark hair, with silver eyes and scars across the left side of his face. He was dressed in a long silver coat, with a worn vest and shirt underneath, dusty dark leather chaps over blue jeans and old army boots. He wore a silver stetson on his head, with a few feathers sticking out of the strap. On his hip was a silver plated revolver, ornately engraved.

His horse gave a weary snort and they hurried down the hill towards the main road. The city had a palisade around it. Parts of the palisade looked hastily put together. Checkpoints along the main routes out were barricaded and deputies were resting along the gates. Silver noticed at least three long rifles drawn on him. All it would take is one slip of a finger and he'd be a dead man. He smiled and raised his hands as his mare stumbled towards the entrance.

A blonde and scraggly man approached, with a tin star on his chest and a lever action rifle in his hands. His blue eyes scanned Silver carefully. Silver sighed.

"Good afternoon deputy." Silver said.

The man stared at the pistol on Silver's hip. He gave a few awkward glances upwards.

"Don't worry about that deputy, Grimm are mighty keen to kill a man out there." He said. "Can't make it easy on them."

"Right." The deputy said. "Name please?"

"Silver Ray." Silver said.

"Really? Silver Ray?" The deputy said. "Alright Mr Ray, what is your business in Vale?"

"Looking for some water to start." Silver said. "Do you have a name deputy?"

"Jaune, Jaune Arc." The deputy said.

"What's with the barricade Mr Arc, it's almost like you don't want any tourists." Silver said.

"Right." Jaune said. He scoffed. After a short pause he glanced up and made eye contact, his eyes squinted slightly. "You don't know?"

"Know what?" Silver asked.

"Atlesian Cavalry has been seen these parts, they already issued a demand to surrender, whole town is under siege as far as our mayor/sheriff is concerned." Jaune said.

"Your sheriff is your mayor?" Silver asked.

"Yep." Jaune replied.

"Isn't that a conflict of interest?" Silver asked.

"Nobody else wanted the job, why not the sheriff?" Jaune replied.

"Right. See I want to hitch my horse and get a drink. Is that cool? Or do I have to find another town?" Silver asked.

"Go right ahead, but uh, don't cause any trouble. Understood?" Jaune said.

"Right Jaune, don't want to cause you any grief." Silver said. He rode past the barricade and trotted through the main street. The locals rushed to and from with a hurry in there step. Eyeing each of the buildings, Silver eventually found a saloon. He hitched his horse next to a trough and sauntered inside. He pushed the doors open and found the place filled with armed men. He counted twelve pistols, two rifles, one coach-gun. He shrugged and sauntered towards the bar. He sat down next to a bearded man in a black vest and a white dress shirt. The man had money, question was, how much and how generous of a man was he with that money. The man had a troubled look in his eye, and that's a sign of potential business.

"Haven't seen you around." The man said.

"Names Silver." Silver said with his hand thrust towards the man's chest. The man matched it and shook his hand.

"Junior." The man said.

"You look troubled Junior." Silver said.

"That's none of your business." Junior said.

"True, but if I made it my business, I might leave a richer man." Silver said.

Junior scanned the pistol on his hip. "How good are you with that?" He asked.

"The best in Mistral." Silver said. "Well, second best."

"Mistral, long ways away, what brings you here?" Junior asked.

"Trouble." Silver said.

Junior scanned him carefully and reached over the counter, he pulled out a bottle and a glass, he poured him a glass of whiskey and slid it over. Silver grabbed it and took a swig. His throat burned but compared to dehydration, the burn was worth it.

"Listen Silver. You want cash, I got a job and it needs an extra shot. I don't like bringing strangers on a job like this but I need the job done lickity split, understood?" Junior said. Silver nodded. "You are going to ride out through the north gate with my men, an hour down the train tracks you'll wait. The train won't stop for anything, so you'll have to jump on it. Get that train to stop and my men will handle the rest. Minimalize casualties if you can, try not to get yourself blown up either."

"What is that train hauling?" Silver asked.

"Dust, mined from the nearby Schnee Quarry." Junior said. Silver heard a gun cock, he turned around to see a man aiming a gun to his head. "You are either in or the undertaker's problem. I can't have the deputy be hearing about this."

"Oh believe me, I'm in." Silver said.

"Right." Junior said. "Good luck, get going. North gate now!"

Silver stood up and sauntered out of the bar. Half the bar was staring at him. He smiled back at the suspicious looks and left the bar behind him. He hopped onto his horse which was in the middle of drinking and it neighed angrily.

"North gate, train robbery. Easy money." Silver said under his breath.


	2. V1C2

**Chapter 2 – The Great Train Robbery**

To say it was easy money was probably speaking too soon. He was pinned down in a passenger compartment between the rows of seats. Bullet holes were punching through either side. He had his pistol drawn, his hand gripping the pearl handle. He heard footsteps approaching. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He stood up and opened his eyes. Three, two, one. He fired the first shot, which hit an approaching man with a coach-gun. He spun around and fired a second shot, which missed his target but ricocheted off of a platter on display and hit the man in the back causing him to fly forward. He steadied his aim and fired a third shot into an advancing thug in the next compartment over. He hit the man between the eyes and he dropped like a rock. He spun his revolver in his hand and popped open the cylinder. He ejected the three spent cartridges and added three more. He slid the cylinder shut and spun it.

He needed to stop this train, unfortunately it seems the Schnee Dust Company hired some mercenaries to defend it. More than usual. He stepped over several of Junior's men. He found his way to the front of the train, the main flat cars. He crept carefully behind some large crates and peered around to find the rest of Junior's men kneeling at the edge of the flat car. Several armed gunmen were aiming their revolvers at the men. About eight gunmen. Six shots in Silver's revolver said this wasn't the way to do it. He made sure his mask was tightly around his face and took a step out. Pistol aimed at the mercenaries. They turned and drew at him.

"Hello." He said.

"Move and you're dead." The lead mercenary said.

"Okay." Silver said aiming his gun at the nearest crate. The lead mercenary raised his left hand, palm out. "Don't mind me, I'm just going to blow the train up if you don't drop your weapons."

"You don't have the stones outlaw." The mercenary said.

"Oh okay." Silver fired a shot right next to the crate. He then aimed back at it. "You want to bet?"

"He's crazy!" One of the mercenaries said.

"Quiet." The lead mercenary said.

Silver heard the sounds of horses approaching alongside the train. Reinforcements. The mercenaries started backing up. He smiled brightly. The soldiers turned and ran further up the train. Junior's men stood up and glanced around.

"Where are the others?" One of the thugs asked.

"All dead I'm afraid, but it sounds like reinforcements are here." Silver said pointing over his shoulder.

"Those ain't ours." A thug said. Silver turned around to see a bunch of masked riders. Grimm masks. He muttered some choice swear words and turned back to the others.

"White Fang." He said. "Good, great. Perfect."

"What do we do?" The thug said.

"Do you have guns?" Silver asked.

"They had us kick them off the train." The thug said.

"Then jump, if you want to live jump!" Silver said. "I'm going to stop this train."

He turned and hurried after the mercenaries. Another passenger cart was ahead of them. He heard gunshots behind him. They didn't jump. Fools. He opened the passenger cart and hurried inside. He turned around to find the eight mercenaries aiming guns at him. It was a clean cut passenger cart. Very stylish, decorated like a mansion on tracks.

"So, we didn't get off on the right foot." Silver said.

"Talk fast." The mercenary said. "Explain why we shouldn't drop you."

"The White Fang, take it you know them. They are going to kill us all." Silver said.

"Like hell." The man said.

"You seem like a smart man, sorry to say my men killed most of yours, and they just killed the rest of mine. We're outnumbered, we're outgunned. If we work together we might live."

"Say I believe you." He said pointing his gun to the roof. "Got a plan or are you talking out of your ass."

"Stop the train?" Silver asked. "Let them steal the dust."

"Try again." The man said.

He glanced around. Why would a cargo train need this luxury suite. He sighed.

"They aren't after dust are they?" Silver asked.

"Nope." The man said.

"What did I stumble into?" Silver asked.

Gunfire broke the silence and windows began exploding into glass shards. Silver dropped to the floor as the door behind him was suddenly given more ventilation than it needed. The lead mercenary was gunned down in a splatter of blood and dust. His men backed up shooting. Silver watched them get ripped apart by rapid fire shooting. Silver pulled the mask off his face and took a deep breath, kept low and hurried. He passed a bathroom door and heard pounding coming from the other side.

"Let me out!" A woman's voice called out.

"Who's there?" Silver said.

"Let me out!" The woman shouted.

"Fine." He said. He opened the door.

Before him was a short woman with bright white hair tied in a side tail. She was wearing a formal white dress. She quickly drew a nickle plated pistol from a small holster on her hip. Silver raised his hands.

"Listen sweetheart, I don't have time for this." He said pointing at the bloodbath next to them."

Her eyes widened. She turned back to him.

"Get me out of here and you'll be rewarded handsomely." She said.

"How handsomely?" He asked. The door next to the bodies burst open. Silver opened fire, fanning his gun into the advancing white fang soldiers. His hammer clicked. "Second thought, let's go sweetheart!"

He grabbed her by the hand and dragged her out the door. Another flat car, but ahead was the coal car and the engine. He slammed the door behind them and loaded his gun. She looked around cautiously.

"Alright. I clear the right side, you jump." He said.

"Jump! Are you crazy?"

He peered over the right side, four riders. He aimed his revolver and opened fire. Five shots, the four riders dropped. He holstered his gun. He grabbed the girl by the waist and threw her over the side of the train. She shouted something unbecoming of a girl of her stature. He watched her tumbled into the ditch beside the train. With luck she won't be noticed. Now what? He glanced around. Now it was his turn to jump. He took a deep breath, the door behind him smashed open. He spun around and watched a man with red hair and a pair of horns stepped out. The man turned and smiled.

"Well if it isn't Silver." The man said. A girl with cat ears and long dark hair peered from behind him. "Say hello to Silver, Blake."

"Silver what are you doing here?" Blake asked.

"Adam." Silver said with his hands out. "Easy now."

"Doesn't matter Blake." Adam said. "Goodbye Silver."

He fired a shot straight into Silver's chest, he fell backwards off the train and tumbled. All he could see was spinning blue sky and brown dirt. The train continued on and he rolled into the ditch. His vision blurred and everything went dark.


	3. V1C3

**Chapter 3 – House of Schnee.**

Silver woke up to a ringing headache, a sore neck, and a bad cough. He glanced down to find his empty hip flask with a bullet lodged in it. He tossed it aside and felt a firm kick to his side. He glanced over to see that white haired girl staring down at him.

"You better not be dead!" She said.

"Stop kicking." He said. He sat up. Sand poured from the top of his hat. He sighed. "How did you not die?"

"I hid behind a rock!" She said.

"Good." He said. "That offer for payment still good?"

"Of course." She said. "My father will be more than happy to pay my rescuer."

"Good." He said. He climbed to his feet. "Let's go princess."

"Don't call me that." She said.

"Alright ice queen." He replied.

"Hey!" She said.

They trudged across the desert for a good three hours. He made sure his pistol was loaded and found a horrible sight. The remnants of the train, blown apart with all the dust on it. Bodies were scattered, burned and blackened. The tracks were utterly destroyed as well.

"Animals!" The woman said.

"Quiet ice queen." He said. "They could still be sniffing around."

"I have a name." She said.

"Never asked for it." He said.

"My name is Weiss." She said.

"That's nice." He replied. He felt her hand collide with the back of his head. "Hey, quit abusing your rescuer."

"You deserve it, you tossed me off a moving train! I could have died!" She said.

Remember the money, he thought. Here you are in the sweltering heat, with an unhinged princess. Remember the money. Don't shoot her and leave her out here, no reason to do that. None whatsoever.

He led her along. It took an extra hour to reach town. The deputies gave them a suspicious glance. He sighed and pointed to her. She stepped forward.

"My name is Weiss Schnee, my train was just blown up by some savages." She said.

"White Fang." Silver said.

"White Fang?" The deputy asked. "Out here?"

"Tell the sheriff he's got trouble." Silver said. "Now can I escort the lady back to her father?"

"Go right ahead." The deputy said.

"Thank you." Silver said. Sooner this was over with the sooner he could find a warm bed.

They hurried to the rich side of town. A large manor house was before them. Complete with it's own stable and a vast yard. He let out a sigh of relief and they approached the door. He gave a few firm knocks.

"I'm sorry." Weiss said.

"For what?" He asked.

"I shouldn't have been so harsh, you got me back alive." Weiss said.

"Yep." Silver replied.

"That's it?" She asked.

"Was there more?" Silver asked.

She scoffed. The door opened. A balding butler stepped forward.

"Miss Schnee, you are here!" The butler said.

"Hello Klein, is father home?" Weiss asked.

"Yes of course, follow me Miss Schnee and guest." He said with a suspicious glare to Silver.

They stepped inside and Silver tipped his hat to the butler. The man cleared his throat.

"Your hat?" Weiss said. "You are supposed to remove it indoors."

"Not happening." Silver said. She scoffed.

Klein led them to the backroom, where a large office was located. A man with white hair and a thick mustache was sitting in a fine suit. Weiss hurried over. Silver kept his distance.

"Father, the train was attacked." Weiss said. "By the White Fang no less."

"I see, you made it out unharmed." He said. "Who is this man, he's not one of my mercenaries."

"Just a bystander." He said. "A rescuer bystander."

"He saved me from the White Fang, escorted me home. I told him we'd pay him for his trouble." She said.

"Did you now." He said with a long sigh. "Fine. Klein, fetch some money for the man."

"How much sir." Klein asked.

"Trust your instincts." The man said. He turned to Silver. "Jacques Schnee, what is your name mister?"

"Silver." Silver said. "Silver Ray."

"Yes, sure." Jacques said. "Thank you for rescuing my daughter."

The butler returned and handed him twenty lien. Silver eyed it carefully and faked a smile. This was definitely not worth the hassle, he thought. He pocketed the money.

"I should be off, it was mighty fine speaking with y'all." He said.

"Before you go, you should be a guest of honor." Jacques said. "To the festivities tomorrow night."

"What festivities?" Weiss asked.

He completely ignored her and stared directly at Silver. "My daughter Weiss is getting married."

"What?" Weiss asked. "Since when?"

"Since last week, I arranged a marriage with a Henry Marigold. Son of a wealthy businessman." He said.

"What if I refuse?" Weiss said.

"This is a personal moment." Silver said. "I should leave you to it."

"You will not refuse." Jacques said. Silver began backing out. "I am your father and I have a right to arrange your marriage."

"You married into this family for the money, you don't have the right!" She said defiantly. The man slapped her. She recoiled in shock. Silver looked around awkwardly. She hurried out the door and disappeared up the stairs.

"Sorry you had to see that." Jacques said. "The dinner will be tomorrow night. Will you join us?"

"I'm going to have to pass." Silver said. "I should really be getting going."

"Of course. If you ever need work, I might need a man of your talents." Jacques said.

"Right." Silver said. "In that case I might stop by, say hello."

"Good evening Mr Ray." The man said. The man held out his hand. Silver looked at it.

"Thank you for the, uh, twenty lien." He said. He turned and left the man with his hand outstretched. He fast walked out the door and the butler slammed the door behind him. What a family, he thought. Jacques Schnee, exactly what he always thought he would be like. He adjusted his hat and hurried across the lawn towards the gates. He lost his horse, looks like he will be sticking around Vale after all.


	4. V1C4

**Chapter 4 – The Past and the Present.**

Silver found himself in a field, somewhere in Mistral. It was so far away. He glanced over at the smoke cloud in the distance. The old Schnee quarry. Dust must have been agitated. Someone probably dropped it and now all those lives are forfeit. Dangerous line of work dust mining. One misstep, and everyone suffers. Silver felt rain dripping down his face. The sun shone down upon him on a cloudless sky. Things were so clear that day. The dusty trail that ended up his life was born that day.

He awoke in a sweat, the hotel room was quaint but still felt like a cheap imitation of a real home. He saw the sun shining through the curtains. He dressed himself and glanced over at his gun. He ran his hand along the pearl handle. He picked it up and felt it's weight. He heard a distant scream. He holstered it and put on his gun belt.

Stepping out of the bedroom he found several men with guns holding the hotel hostage. He sighed and hurried down the steps. He recognized them, and figured this was going to happen. Junior was pissed. He found the big bear of a man holding a coach-gun. The second Silver came into his line of sight, he aimed it head level, with a look in his eye that implied the poor hotel owner would have to clean the brain matter off of his carpeting and back wall. He knew he had to think fast, talk fast. But things looked bleak. No lucky breaks this time, no hip flask in the coat pocket is going to stop a twelve gauge to the brain pan.

"Hey Junior." Silver said.

"Silver, we need to have words." Junior said back, the rest of his men kept the occupants at bay. Silver wasn't sure why, perhaps Junior thought an innocent bystander might try to be a hero in this particular showdown.

"About the train, not my fault." Silver said.

"The train is a smoking wreck, my men are strewn about the tracks filled with holes!" Junior said. "You come moseying into town all by your lonesome? Now wait, I hear you came in with the Schnee girl."

"Okay, that sounds bad." Silver said. "Let me explain."

"I don't think I want to hear it." Junior replied.

"Okay, you're mad." Silver said, he held his hands out, palms forward. "The white fang showed up, they shot up your men, they shot up Schnee's men. I figured my chances of getting paid was pretty slim so I figured my life comes first."

"Funny how that turned out." Junior said.

Silver lowered his hands. "Funny thing."

There was a loud bang and a crash. Silver winced. He paused for a moment. Poor way to go out, wincing. He never winced, not since that day. How could that be the natural response for his death. That said, why wasn't he dead. Silver examined the room to find the men taking cover, the second shot missed Silver by inches and he dove behind the counter with the owner of the establishment. Junior had already spun around and fired out the window into the street. His men were returning fire to an unknown assailant. Silver hurried for the back door, no sense standing around waiting for somebody to finish the job. He slammed through the door and turned the corner to find a lone figure before him. A young girl. In a long black duster with a red scarf. With dark hair and silver eyes. Rare in these parts, save for Silver's own. She had a lever action rifle, painted red with a scythe decal on it's stock. She aimed it head level. He traded one shot to the brain pan for another. Lucky him.

"Listen now." He said. "We don't need no trouble miss."

"Can it." She said. "Silver Ray, you are wanted by the Mistral government for acts of robbery, murder, horse-theft, arson, and assault. How do you plead?"

"Not guilty?" He said.

"What?" She asked.

A woman with long blonde hair, violet eyes and a very expensive looking vest came bounding the corner. She had a pair of large caliber pistols in her hand, but she also had a coach-gun hanging from over her shoulder.

"What's the holdup sis?" The newcomer asked.

"He said he's not guilty, can he do that?" The girl asked.

"Ugh, let me show you how it's done." The older woman said. She stepped forward with a smile and cracked Silver across the face with the handle of her pistol. He dropped to the ground. "What do you plead?"

"Why does it matter?" Silver asked.

"We're helping the hangman save time by getting through the court stuff." The older sister said.

"That's not how the law works." Silver said. The door burst open and Junior came out with his coach-gun drawn. The blonde aimed one pistol at Silver, the other at Junior. Junior's men came rounding around the building. The younger girl stood back to back with her sister with her rifle drawn on his men. Silver felt his hand slowly lowering towards his own pistol.

"Alright lovelies, you two are going to hand over my prize. Nobody kills him but me." Junior said.

"How sweet." Silver said.

"Shut up." Junior said.

"Sorry, but that sounds like murder." The blonde said. "That's against the law."

"How is what you are doing any better?" Silver asked.

"Duh, we're bounty hunters." The little sister said.

"I think bounty killers sounds much cooler." The older sister said.

"Yeah but it's not very good for our public relations." The younger replied.

"Alright, let's all take a moment to calm down." Silver said. His hand reached ever closer to his gun. "Before we all end up in the undertakers problem."

"What do you suppose?" Junior said.

"How about we all just go our separate ways?" Silver asked.

"No!" Just about everyone shouted back.

"Alright, what does everyone want?" Silver asked. "Everybody wants something."

"I want to see him dead!" Junior said pointing to Silver.

"So do we, legally." The girls said.

"Fine, you two hang him, but don't let him escape." Junior said.

"Can I object to this?" Silver asked.

"No!" They shouted.

They all turned their guns on Silver, who sighed. He stood up. It was beginning to look like that appointment with Mr Schnee was going to be permanently postponed in favor of a noose. He needed an out. The blonde was now talking with junior, her little sister was keeping watch on him while the rest of Junior's men seemed to give up on standoff. The little sister turned her head to her sister. Opening.

Silver pushed her rifle away and drew his gun. He grabbed the girl and twisted her around. Gun aimed to her head. Everyone had their guns drawn again. Silver smiled. Just him against a dozen. Sounds familiar.

"Alright, put the gun down." The blonde said.

"Right and just lay down and die. Sounds great." Silver said. He turned to the girl he kept his gun drawn at. "What's your name doll?"

"Ruby." The girl said.

"Alright Ruby, you are going to drop that colorful rifle of yours." He said. "Then we're going to mosey on out of from behind this building, and we'll all be happy campers."

"Like hell." The older sister said.

"You are bounty hunters, so you want money. Isn't that nice." He said. "I want money too."

He started dragging Ruby along. Everyone kept their distance. Junior looked like he was getting impatient.

"Alright this is over. Kill them both." Junior said. The older sister drew her gun on him, he drew his on her.

"Oh boy looks like older sis and Junior have their hands full. Why don't we get out of here." Silver said. He continued dragging Ruby along, past Junior's men and between the hotel and the drug store. The small gap between was a great choke point.

"You are going to hang." Ruby said defiantly.

"Tell it to the lawmen, I don't quite care." Silver said. Actually that was a bad idea, they'd probably form a lynch mob to chase him out of town.

He reached the street. He glanced around keeping Ruby in the alley. He realized dragging a young girl like her into the main street might look conspicuous, and possibly illegal. Definitely illegal. It'd look like a kidnapping or something preposterous. So he decided to throw her into the mud and run. Less classy, but it gave him a shot. There was a sudden barrage of gunfire coming from the alley. He kept running. With luck, Junior and the blonde would kill each other, then he'd just have a vengeful young girl after him.


	5. V1C5

**Chapter 5 – Spiders in the Henhouse.**

Having to lay low with bounty hunters and juniors men in town was causing him too much grief. Silver wandered the streets with his trigger fingers itching. He knew it was coming, the racing bullet from a distant rooftop, or a dark alley. A gunman or noose man waiting to lay a trap. He bumped into a man who immediately reached for his gun. Silver almost reached for his before he noticed the sheriff tin on his chest. He relaxed. With luck, the bounty hunters haven't informed the good sheriff of his whereabouts. The man had blonde hair, wore a vest over a tan shirt, with a red scarf around his left arm. He eyed him carefully. Silver smiled politely.

"Nice gun." The man said. "Hope you don't plan on using it."

"Not my business to use it, at least not when I don't have to." Silver replied.

"Taiyang." The man said holding out his hand.

"I hear you are sheriff and mayor of these parts." Silver said shaking his hand. "Quite the feat, this isn't a small town after all."

"Yeah, didn't exactly race for the job but someone had to take it." Taiyang said. "I take it you saw the barricades, heard the situation."

"Yeah, I hear them Atlas folks are stopping by for dinner." Silver said. "It'll be a fine shindig I'm sure."

"Quite, we're not going to let them waltz into town and take it." Taiyang said. "You seem capable, ever want to wear a badge."

"Not a chance sheriff." Silver said. "Or do I call you mayor?"

"Either is fine." Taiyang said. "Watch yourself-"

"Silver." He said.

"Silver." Taiyang said with a nod. "Let me know if you change your mind."

"I won't." Silver said. He tipped his hat. "Good day sheriff."

He turned and walked off down the road. His trigger finger continued to itch. He adjusted his hat and sighed. This was not a way to live, ducking lawmen and outlaws alike. He shook his head and found himself passing by saloon. He stepped inside and figured to himself he could use a drink. He sat down at the bar and ordered a shot of whiskey.

A heavy set woman sat beside him. He turned to look at her and immediately reached for her gun. He felt a gun discretely press against his back. He glanced over his shoulder to find a man standing directly behind him, leaning against the bar. He sighed.

"Well if it isn't my good pal Silver." The woman said.

"If it isn't Lil' Bitch Malachite." Silver said.

"I'm gonna be Lil' Miss Gon'-Skin-You-Alive if you ever take that tone with me again." She said.

"What are you doing here?" Silver asked.

"Business, opening ventures here in Vale and surprise to hear my good pal Junior says he's having a little Silver trouble." Lil' Miss Malachite said with a smile.

"Didn't know you had friends." Silver said.

"Recent development sugar." She said. "So color me surprised when I heard you were in town. I heard you died."

"I'm sure you loved that." Silver said.

"I thought to myself, boy is it glad that man is dead. Then I thought, you can't be dead, because then I lose something very dear to me." She said.

"I'm touched, really I am." Silver replied. He placed his hands on the counter, he just needed a plan to get out of this.

"Not you honey, I'm talking about my payback!" She said, stabbing a knife directly into his right hand. Blood oozed out, he gasped in pain. He refused to scream. She twisted the knife. He breathed deeply, groaning. "You always were a stubborn son of a bitch Silver. I could go for days trying to get the right sounds out of you, but my business deal went south with Junior in such a fuss, so I'll kill you quick. Kobicha darling, wait until I'm gone and kill him."

She stood up and walked out the door. He turned to Kobicha, a large man with a gun aimed to his head. Silver glanced over at the knife. The saloon doors slammed shut. The man cocked the hammer of his revolver. Silver took a deep breath and time seemed to slow down. He elbowed the gun away from his back, a half second later it fired. He turned and grabbed the knife, ripping it out of his hand he spun and lodged it into Kobicha's throat. Kobicha twitched and fired his gun a few more times. A scream broke the silence. Kobicha punched him in the face. Silver fell from his chair and tried to reach for his gun with his bloodied hand but couldn't close his fingers around it. He pulled it out with his open hand and grabbed it with his left and aimed. Kobicha was on the ground, holding his bleeding neck with the gun aimed at Silver. They stood in silence. Kobicha pulled the trigger. No gunshot, just a click. Silver pulled the trigger and shot out the back of Kobicha's head. He stood up and three men with spider tattoos entered the saloon. They saw Kobicha dead on the ground. They turned to Silver and reached for the iron on their hips.

Silver opened fire, missing the first shot, hitting the first man in the leg, the next man in the shoulder, missing the next shot, and hitting the last one in the hand. He wasn't used to firing with his left hand. He turned and ran for the back door, bullets ripped through the wooden walls and tore apart the wallpaper. He bashed through the backdoor and fell into the mud, his hand was in horrific pain, the adrenaline was blinding him to most of it. He stood up and hurried off into the street. He holstered his revolver and ran as fast as he could. He needed to get out of town but without his horse he didn't stand a chance. Grimm would rip him apart.

After an hour of creeping through alleys he figured he lost them. He reached a doctors office and showed the nurse his hand. The doctor, a balding middle aged man, motioned for him to come forward. He began washing it immediately, the cold water felt like icicles on his mangled flesh. The doctor examined it.

"Well, you are lucky you made it out in one piece, what did this to you?" The man said.

"Uh, Grimm." He said. "Big one, pincers."

"Lucky you didn't lose your hand." The doctor said. "Even so the nerve damage alone."

"Can it be fixed?" Silver asked. Fastest shot in mistral, he needed that hand, especially with what plans he had cooking up in that head of his.

"How much do you have?" The doctor asked.

"Twenty lien." Silver said.

"That'll do." The doctor said. Silver had a feeling he was being hustled. He placed the twenty lien on the table.

The doctor first pulled out a hot poker from his fireplace and burned both sides of the wound, and bandaged the hand carefully. Silver watched and figured he could have done the same job himself. He grimaced as the doctor passed him a bottle of whiskey. Silver chugged it. The doctor shook his head and finished bandaging it up.

"Keep your hand out of any more danger, it might heal on it's own." The doctor said.

"Thanks doc, I have absolute faith in your bandaging skills." Silver said, just a smidgen of sarcasm. He stood up and walked out.

He approached a gun store. The store owner, a portly man with a thick mustache and black powder stains all over his hands, looked at his hand and his belt.

"You need a new belt?" The owner said.

"I'm a southpaw now it seems." Silver said. "I'll trade you this belt for a new one?"

"Fair enough, let me take a look at it, make sure I ain't getting shoddy material." The man said.

Silver unbuckled it and placed it on the counter. He drew his revolver, the man eyed him carefully, then examined the belt. He smiled.

"Nice quality." He said. He drew another belt of rougher appearance and placed it in front of him. "I can give you this for it."

Silver grimaced. He took the belt and wrapped it around his hips. The man examined Silver's gun. He looked transfixed.

"Silver plating, beautiful engravings. Who is the figure on it? I can barely make it out." He asked.

"God of darkness." Silver said. He grabbed the gun from the store owner and placed it in his new gun belt. "Shepherd of lost souls, patron of destroyers, and friend of the damned."

"I see.' The owner said backing up. He looked like he was moving towards a weapon. "You have yourself a nice day sir."

"Don't piss yourself." Silver said. "It'll be a hell of a mess."

He left the building. It was getting dark. He had dinner plans with the Schnees. He thought about that day, all those years ago. He never thought he'd ever be invited to a Schnee dinner party. Let alone a marriage celebration. He knew his trigger finger would be twitching away if he could feel it. He was no longer at his best. He knew what he had to do. He had enemies, he has targets, names, places. One hand, no hands, nothing would stop that. Not the gods, not the bounty hunters, not the outlaws or the lawmen.

He sauntered down the main street. Towards the rich side of town. He had a party to go to.


	6. V1C6

**Chapter 6 –** **The Powder Keg**

The butler, Klein, let him in. The man glanced at him cautiously. Silver nodded and walked past. He found exactly what he was expecting. The towns wealthy and even a few neighboring bankers and railroad tycoons were wandering around with glasses of wine in hand. He smiled and nodded as people looked at him and gasped. He didn't seem to fit in very well. He smirked. Of course he didn't. Klein stepped forward.

"Mister Silver Ray." Klein said, announcing him to the room. It was met with more awkward stares.

Jacques Schnee approached him and put his hand on his shoulder. He smiled and turned to his guests. He held up a glass. "This man rescued my daughter from those vile faunus mutts. Let's have a toast to him, my guest of honor."

The guests raised their glasses and put on fake looking smiles. Some of them clapped. Silver shook his head and kept his own fake smile on.

"Now, onto festivities, I gathered you all with most splendid news. My daughter is to be wed soon." He said. "By the end of this month she will be the lovely Misses Marigold."

Silver glanced around and looked for the young lady he was talking about and found her nowhere in sight. Jacques smiled and laughed, apparently he said something and everyone started laughing. Silver chuckled. Just keep smiling and laughing, he thought to himself. Just keep the charade going. This was going to pay off.

"So let us go to the dining room, Klein, fetch my beautiful daughter." He said. Klein hurried up the stairs. Silver shook his head. No doubt the girl was still locked in her room. Arranged marriages were always a miserable deal but it's what most people did. Silver thought about what would happen if his parents were still alive, would he be married off to some fur trader's daughter? Who knows. Life could have had a different ending after all. The path Silver chose, he never thought about the happy ending.

He followed the group into the dining room. Jacques sat him across from a man with a rather impressive mustache. He recognized the face. Arthur Watts, railroad magnate. Watts Railroad ran from Atlas to Mistral, to Vale and Vacuo beyond. Rumor has it he wanted to run it through to the Menagerie Reservation, but the faunus were a proud people, and wouldn't want Atlesian railroads near their homes. The faunus didn't have much, but they weren't about to let outsiders ruin their lives even more.

Silver looked at the mass of cutlery in front of him, at least four forks, two spoons, and two knives. He had no idea why one man would need so many. He glanced at Watts who gave him a smug sort of look. He shook his head and everyone stood up. Silver did as well. He turned to see Weiss Schnee, in a beautiful blue dress walking through the door with Klein.

"Miss Weiss Schnee." Klein announced. She did a curtsy and everyone bowed to her. Silver did as they did. Monkey see, monkey do. She stepped forward and found her seat next to some rich brat who Silver assumed was the lucky suitor. The man started talking to her, Silver couldn't make out what he was saying but she looked bored by his presence. Arranged marriage, always a rough deal, Silver reassured himself that. Maybe if things were different.

He turned to Jacques who was making a toast, Silver wasn't paying attention, simply looking for cues to laugh, smile, or clap. The man sure liked to talk. Is that all these people did. If they acted maybe things would be different in this miserable world. Maybe the very mines that made this man rich wouldn't spontaneously explode. Maybe they wouldn't kill more people than they help. He took a deep breath, he hasn't thought about those days in years. He knew better than to let the past dictate his future but here he was, thinking about old debts.

He laughed as the others did. Eventually food was placed before him. He realized he hasn't eaten in a while. He took the time to spear his food with his fork, southpaw as his right hand was still out of commission. He glanced around as some of the guests looked at him with disgust as they gently sawed at the meat with their knives and ate little piece by little piece. One hand made that an impossible feat so he stuck with what he had. Of course it had to be chicken. More bone than meat. He struggled to rip the meat apart and took pieces in his mouth. Slowly eating he heard someone talk to him.

"So, whereabouts are you from Silver Ray?" Arthur Watts asked.

"Mistral." Silver said.

"How is Mistral County?" Arthur Watts asked. "Haven't been in ages."

"Same old stories. Same old crowds. Same old violence." Silver said. "I felt I was getting to caught up in all of it, moved on for greener pastures."

"Understandable." Arthur Watts said. "So what line of work are you in now?"

"Let's just say I freelance." Silver said. "Looking for opportunities wherever they lie."

"What if an opportunity was to open at Watts Railroad." Arthur Watts said.

"That would be mighty kind if that's an offer." Silver said. Out of the corner of his eye he saw a furious look from Jacques, who then in a moment shifted back to a polite smile and a fake laugh to the nearest guests joke.

"Mighty kind indeed." Watts said. "If you ever need work, my office is at the rail yard. At the edge of town."

"I'll consider the offer." Silver said.

He turned back to spearing his chicken breast and ate what he could. Suddenly the food was being taken away and the guests were getting up to leave into the yard. He sighed. Of course wasting food could be added into the long list of crimes Schnee was probably proud of. Sign of the wealthy, Silver assumed.

He followed them into the yard which was lit by torches. He seemed to have entertainment planned. He sighed. Just what he expected from a man known for killing faunus by the hundreds. He had what appeared to be an actor troupe performing some sort of play, half the actors were dressed in fake faunus ears and tails, as they were chased away by the Atlesian Cavalry. Great taste, not just because of the racism, but also because of the impending Atlesian invasion. Way to offend everyone Jacques, Silver thought. He glanced around. Mr Marigold found the whole lot entertaining enough, as did most of the guests. He saw Weiss with her hands to her sides, staring at her feet. No doubt she was told by her loving father to not step to far away from her husband to be. He also noticed Klein the butler drinking from a flask by the door. Oh how he would hate to be that man, Silver thought, imagine having to be at the beck and call of a man like Jacques.

The 'festivities' continued for far too long. Finally the Atlesian cavalry gunned down the last of the faunus warriors and didn't discriminate against the woman and children either. With that charming little tale of a historic bloodbath out of the way, the actors started performing some bizarre comedy act where they pointed out faunus stereotypes. Silver sighed. He noticed Arthur Watts patting Jacques on the shoulder, shaking his hand, and then leaving the party early. Watts gave Silver a wink and left.

Silver heard bickering and turned around. Seems Mr Marigold decided to get a little handsy with the bride to be, she smacked him across the face and Marigold slapped her back. Sign of a good marriage in the making. Silver decided to break up the fight before it caused a 'scene'. Heaven forbid. The Marigold brat raised his fist and Silver stepped in between them.

"Get out of the way Mr Ray." The brat said.

"Listen kid, before you go around threatening me all intimidating like, you should know that I've killed for far less than that." Silver said. He stared him dead in the eyes. "Why don't you go cool off, get yourself another drink. Maybe several. Then you can go back to enjoying the desecration of faunus culture like the rest of these 'civilized' folk."

"Are you some kind of faunus sympathizer?" Henry Marigold asked.

"Am I-" Silver began. "Kid, you don't know half the things I've seen in this world. Go cool off now while you have the chance."

"Wait until my father hears about this." Henry Marigold said.

"Yeah, go tell him. If there's some nobility left in this gods forsaken world, perhaps he'll tell you to lay your hand off your bride to be. It sends a bad image." Silver said. "If you care about that kind of thing."

The brat scoffed and stormed off. He turned back to the girl who seemed perplexed.

"How did you do that?" She asked.

"Do what?" He asked.

"This is Henry Marigold's special party and you told him to leave." She said. She started to chuckle. "That was pretty funny."

"Glad you enjoyed it." Silver said.

"You act all gruff and dangerous, but you're a softy aren't you?" She asked.

"Only when I ought to be." He said. He glanced over at Jacques Schnee. He was staring at them with a furious look in his eye. "Listen sweetheart, looks like your father is going to be furious towards one of us, probably best if it's me."

"Oh he can be furious at both of us, it's what he's good at." Weiss said.

"He lay his hands on you often?" Silver asked. She averted her gaze. "Be honest, I'm not one of these, what's the word, sycophants."

"They really are sycophants." She said. "I'm amazed you know that word."

"I get around, I hear things." He said. "So does he?"

She paused for a good while. She nodded.

"How often?" He asked.

She slid the sleeve of her dress up to reveal bruises up her arm. He sighed and glanced away. Son of a bitch, he thought. He always figured a man like Jacques Schnee would be the kind of man who'd care about his wealthy brethren, let alone his family. Seems he doesn't like those who step out of line, either that or he doesn't care about anyone but himself and his money. Here Silver was, accepting the man's blood money and watching his horrid taste in reverie.

"Why do you let him do it?" He asked. She sighed.

"What else do I got?" She asked. "I got a brother who hates me, a sister who joined military and never came back. My mother is drinking herself to an early grave. I thought if I just toughen it out, I can take over the company, make something good out of it."

"That'd be the day, something good coming from the Schnee Dust Company." He said. "Ever thought of just leaving?"

"Thought about it all day today." She said. "I have nowhere else to go."

"Get out." He said. She looked a little shocked. "I don't mean it like that, I mean get out of this place. Leave and don't ever look back. He doesn't know how to treat a lady. He doesn't deserve a girl like you."

"And what exactly is a girl like me?" She asked. One eyebrow raised.

"Someone who cares." He said. "You don't show it, first day we met I thought I was going to shoot you over your attitude, but you care."

"Well thank you Mr Ray, for not shooting me over my attitude." She said.

"You know what I mean." He said. "I'll distract your father, pack your things, get a horse from that stable of his and get out of here. This town looks like it's going to be a shooting war soon. Not the place for a girl with dreams."

"You are a softy Mr Ray." She said. "Thank you."

She turned and walked towards the house. He turned to find Mr Schnee moving to try to stop her. He stepped in his path.

"Mr Schnee, I feel we need to discuss business." He said. Jacques turned to face him, with a wary look about him. "I had the feeling you wanted to discuss a work arrangement, but it seems Mr Watts is trying to do the same."

"Watts, I really shouldn't have invited that lout." Jacques said. Lout, not a word Silver would use to describe Mr Watts.

"Listen, I'm sure we could come to an arrangement." Silver said. "I am in desperate need for cash after all."

"Cut to the chase Silver, where did my daughter go?" Jacques asked.

"Alright, she went to go fix her makeup, appears young Mr Marigold is already getting started in a long marriage of wife beating." Silver said. Jacques snapped his finger and Klein stepped forward.

"Yes Master Schnee?" Klein said.

"Go check on my lovely daughter." Jacques said.

"Like I said, she's fixing her makeup, nothing to get yourself riled up for." Silver said, he winked at Klein. Klein gave him a look and gave a short nod. He turned and headed off inside. Hopefully his thoughts on Mr Klein were accurate, this would all go according to plan.

"Alright." Jacques said. "I may have plenty of work for a man like you. The attack on my train showed that the white fang are getting bold. I need someone to lead my men in wiping them out. All of them."

"Really, that's quite the endeavor." Silver said.

"Faunus filth like that need to know their place." Jacques said. "Bring me the head of their leader and I'll pay you handsomely."

"Bounty work." He said. He smirked at the thought. Jacques held out his right hand. Silver glanced at his own. Jacques made a fake laugh and held out his left instead.

"I wasn't thinking, my apologies Mr Ray." Jacques said. Silver stared at his hand.

Klein came hurrying back. Jacques turned to him.

"Well, where is my daughter Klein?" Jacques said.

"I'm afraid, she isn't anywhere in the house." Klein said.

"What?" Jacques roared, his hand was still outstretched, Silver stared at it. He remembered the smoke on the horizon. "Where is my daughter?"

"Hey Jacques." Silver said. Jacques turned to him. He raised his mangled hand and flicked his hat off his head. Jacques gasped. Silver smiled. Two wolf ears twitched on top of his head. "This is for my family."

Time slowed, he reached for his gun and drew it quick. He leveled it between the eyes of Jacques whose expression went from surprise, to anger, to horror in a matter of seconds. He pulled the trigger. He watched the back of Jacques head burst open and he dropped to his knees mumbling as he fell back onto the ground. The rest of the guests turned in surprise. Klein backed off and started running. Several of the guests reached for their own firearms. He took a deep breath lowered his gun down to his hip and fanned with his mangled hand. Three shots, three kills. Two shots to the heart, one shot to an artery in the leg. Two more shots left. He saw that Marigold brat running in the distance. He turned and fired, one shot straight to the back. His left hand shook slightly, he was still getting used to things but it was good to know he could count on his aim to be true, if a bit off the mark. After all, he's been aiming for their heads this whole time.

He turned to find several of Schnee's guards with rifles in their hands leaving the mansion. Silver dove to the ground as they opened fire. Several of the guests where caught in the crossfire. Blood splattered across Silver's back. He noticed a box next to them with the Schnee symbol on it and a volatile warning label. He glanced around and saw a shed with several of them. He smiled. He fired at the crate and it exploded in a bright flash of red flames. The gunmen lifted off the ground and flew into a pile. That gave him an idea. He stood up and holstered his gun. He found his hat and put it on. He grabbed a box, guests were running in terror just about every which way. He dragged the box towards the mansion. He brought it inside and hurried to the front door. He quickly loaded his gun, awkwardly with one hand. He turned around and lined up his shot. He fired and a bright flash erupted, the mansion around it burst into flames. He twirled his gun and holstered it. Screams and a roaring flame echoed into the night.

While he still had some targets, he felt he may have burned his bridges in this town. Just in case, maybe one of these thoroughbreds could get him out of here. He hurried into the stable and turned to find a gun leveled at his head. The gun was shaking violently. Weiss Schnee was aiming it directly at his head. He glanced out of the barn and watched the mansion erupt in flames.

"You-" She said. "What did you do?"

Tears were welling up in her eyes. He really hoped she would be gone by now. That this conversation wouldn't have to happen. Seems she was stuck picking a horse. He sighed.

"I did what I had to do sweetheart." He said.

"What did you do?" She asked.

He turned to face her. "I killed your son of a bitch father, I killed your wife beating husband to be, and I burned your mansion to the ground." He said. Her hand started shaking violently. He placed his forehead against the barrel of the gun. "They weren't good to you, but I bet you still cared. I'd hoped you'd be gone by now, but I never was a lucky man. So what are you going to do sweetheart?"

"He was my father." She said. "He was a bastard but he was my father!"

"Now he's dead. Good riddance." He said.

"How could you?" She asked.

He took off his hat, placing it over his chest. She recoiled slightly. He grabbed the gun and steadied it. His wolf ears twitched.

"You-" She mumbled. "You're a faunus? Were you working for the White Fang this whole time?"

"The White Fang?" He asked. "I rode with them a while. I killed my fair share of men on their behalf. It wasn't right, but it was just. Or so I thought. Your father killed my parents. Indirectly but I took it personal. One day I stopped. Thought to myself, why? Moved on with my life, thought it was behind me, then a man hires me to rob a train. Guess who I meet there."

"Me?" She said.

"You." He said. "A Schnee, one with an attitude problem. I left my past behind me. I'm not that kind of animal anymore. So I brought you home and met your father. He tried to shake my hand but I just couldn't shake the hand of that man. I may be a monster, but I ain't a man like him."

"I should shoot you right now." Weiss said.

"But you ain't." He said. "You don't have the heart for it, not yet at least."

"What are you saying." Weiss asked.

"I know a lot about pain, I know a lot about revenge. It eats at you, it consumes you." He said. "One of these days it will force your hand, like it forced mine. If you want me dead, you'll do it one day, but not today. You ain't ready for that kind of killing."

She pulled her gun free from his hand and pointed it to the ground. Tears rolled down her face. He grimaced.

"So are you going to kill me too?" She asked.

"I told you, you're kind, you care." He said. "I'm not the kind of monster who'd ruin that for the world." He sighed. "Don't let that revenge ruin what makes you better than that scumbag."

He walked over and examined the horses. He found a large horse and placed a saddle on it. He climbed onto it's back and gave it a pat. She was still standing there. He trotted towards her and glanced down at her.

"Listen sweetheart, you got a lot to decide on." He said. "You can stand here, wait for the sheriff, tell them all about the mad faunus who ruined your life. Inherit your company, try to make it good, maybe one day decide to hunt me down and have me killed."

"What other option do I have?" She said.

"We could get out of here. Leave this burning memory behind, try our luck elsewhere." He said. "This town is going to be a shooting war soon. Probably best to move on."

She stifled her sobs and cleared her throat. Her pistol shook in her hand. He waited for it, the inevitable bullet.

"So princess, what's it going to be?" He asked.

 **\- End of Volume 1 -**

* * *

 **A/N**

 _So that was the first 'volume' of Once Upon a Time in Remnant. I'm sure this concept has been done before, maybe even done better, but I wanted to give it my own shot. I hope you enjoyed, let me know if you want to see a second 'volume'. I'll be writing in the meantime but if people are interested I'll certainly get set up for a continuation. I did note the story was a little fast paced. I might adjust that in the next 'volume' if people found it off putting. If you found the pacing weird or bad, let me know. Any constructive criticism is gladly welcome. My goal is to really tap into the western setting with this story and have a lot of fun in the process. Most real western gunfights were quick, some were over in seconds. So I tried to keep that in mind with the story._


End file.
